dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Unarmed Combat
Unarmed Combat is combat without any primary weapon equipped - it consists of punches and kicks. Pawns with no weapon will only undertake limited combat. Overview If the Arisen has no primary weapon equipped, they will instead resort to basic punches and a kick attack. There are no fist-based weapons in Dragon's Dogma, so the only way to use unarmed combat is by unequipping the primary weapon. The damage done by unarmed attacks relies on the base Strength of the user, and it can be assumed that kicks and punches are classified as Blunt Damage. Whilst unarmed, the Draw and Sheathe commands are also present, and when toggled will change the stance. People will react the usual way to "drawn" fists as they would to a weapon, and the Watchfulness augment should work the same way also. Secondary weapons such as Shields and Bows can still be used alongside regular unarmed attacks. Pawns Pawns without weapons equipped will generally have a much reduced role in combat. They will still grapple foes if their vocation allows it, and climb enemies - whilst climbing they may use unarmed attacks; otherwise they will not attack foes, and will not come to the aid of the Arisen if possessed by a ghost. * A special case occurs when a Pawn attempts to catch a thrown human size target. In this event Pawn performs a punch instead of the catch. * Even without weapons Pawns will continue to smash objects such as crates and barrels, usually with a kick. Use of throwing items is unaffected by being unarmed. Notes *The four unarmed attacks are not named or mentioned in-game. *Daggerist characters can still use Forward Roll and Double Vault when unarmed. *Melee characters can still use Controlled Fall when unarmed. *The Dark Arisen item Bloody Knuckle doubles barehanded damage - two of which will multiply the effect. *Some offensive weapon skills contain attacks that are performed much like an unarmed attack in that any Elemental Attributes or debilitation associated with the weapon is not transferred. Additionally the attacks are always blunt damage irrespective of the weapon. However the attack power still scales with weapon power. These skills include: **The follow up hit of a sword or mace user's Takedown attack. **The kicks of a dagger user's Back Kick, Escape Onslaught, Shirking Offensive, Stepping Stone, Leaping Stone, and Soaring Stone. **The sliding attack of Strider's Mad Dash. **Follow up kicks of a daggerist's Engrave, and the final hit from from Scarlet Kisses, Hundred Kisses, and Thousand Kisses. **Sorcerer's Magick Billow attack. **Warrior's Pommel Bash and Pommel Strike *Grappling smaller foes allows a follow up kick to release. *As unarmed attacks deal Blunt Damage, a staff or archistaff wielding character may find their fists the best (or only) attack against a Golem's discs. Gallery Unarmed combat demonstration|Level 200 Arisen with Strength 677 (unarmed). Equipped Augments : Clout, Vehemence, Ferocity, Eminence, Adhesion, Opportunism. Even with 2 equipped Bloody Knuckle rings, unarmed combat yields underwhelming results whether unleashing mounted, standing, or jumping attacks. Moreover, unarmed characters are unable to damage enemies vulnerable only to magic, such as a Living Armor's inner spectral aura Category:Weapons Category:Concepts